


A Day That Didn't Go As Planned

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After spending all day watching Tsunade get drunk at various meetings, Sakura is finally given a chance to relax when the day is over. Though it didn’t go as planned, the night turns out wonderful.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade
Kudos: 55





	A Day That Didn't Go As Planned

Being forced to escort her mentor from meeting to meeting instead of training and allowing herself to grow rubbed Sakura in just the wrong way for a reasonable reason. Tsunade was the current Hokage and had plenty of business to handle outside of her office. But that fact that the woman loved her alcohol just as much as she loved her voluptuous breasts was an issue for the young kunoichi as she stood beside the Hokage and tried to keep her from downing yet another glass of wine. “Tsunade, you’ve been taking courtesy sips all day… Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”  
  
The glare that Sakura got back was the same one that always managed to strike concern and mild fear into her during her training sessions. It wasn’t one of hatred or annoyance or even one of disappointment. But the look that Tsunade had in her eyes clearly said that she could handle whatever was thrown at her. Knowing that she was nearing her mentor’s physical strength meant that Sakura could easily break multiple bones in a single hit. Yet that look always made her worry they were going to push things too far.

With a heavy sigh leaving her lips, Sakura took her step back away from Tsunade and nodded her head. “Fine… But I don’t want to hear it when you wake up with a massive hangover tomorrow.” They still had three more meetings that they had to go to today and she knew that it was going to be a long day, especially if Tsunade continued to drink every offered alcoholic beverage that was offered to her.

******************************  
  
When the meeting was finally over, Sakura waited on Tsunade to step out of the room before following her. “I really wish you wouldn’t drink so much… It doesn’t fit a woman as beautiful as you.” The words were a whisper under the young kunoichi’s breath as she followed her mentor through the halls of the building they were in. When Tsunade suddenly turned around with a very slight smile on her lips, Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest. Even when she was drunk and her cheeks were flushed, the pure look of beauty that the Hokage carried was enough to make her pupil feel like she would follow her until the end of time.   
  
Sakura took a step back at the sight of Tsunade smiling at her. Her own cheeks flushed a gentle shade of pink to match her hair while her heart started to race. “L-Lady Hokage…? Are you okay?”   
  
“I think we should head back to the hotel, Sakura. I’ve had enough of all these meetings today. And I don’t want to hear you complain anymore about me drinking.” Tsunade scoffed quietly under her breath before turning around and heading toward the exit, expecting her student to follow her. “Hurry up! We can continue your training tomorrow!” Her lips curled into another gentle smile at the sound of Sakura’s shoes tapping against the ground behind her as she tried to catch up.   
  
***********************************   
  
Taking their first steps into the hotel since before the sun rose, Sakura let out a faint sigh as she closed the door behind her. She had her back turned for just a moment before Tsunade ended up on the bed they were supposed to share. But the only reason she noticed was the sound of the bed creaking underneath her mentor’s body. Her head quickly snapped around and she saw the beautiful blonde with her eyes closed and adjusting herself on the bed like she owned it. It took just a moment for her to notice that the Hokage’s clothing had shifted just a little bit with how she hopped onto the bed. But Sakura’s cheeks flushed all the same when she noticed an ample portion of Tsunade’s breasts on display.

Tsunade’s green robe just barely covered her nipples as she laid on the bed, unaware of her body being on display for her pupil. However, that didn’t stop her from flopping onto her side and causing the bedsheets to tug on her robe just perfectly to expose the rest of her large breasts. As well as the cock that hung between her legs and rivaled her chest in size. Though, Tsunade didn’t do a thing to cover herself up as she let out a final breath, falling asleep nearly instantly and leaving Sakura to stare at her.

Of course, Sakura didn’t know what to do with Tsunade’s gorgeous, voluptuous, arousing body right in front of her on display. The way her green robe tugged against that perfect body only seemed to add to the arousing sight in front of her. Despite the fact that she still stood right in front of the door to their hotel room, Sakura’s eyes fell right onto the dick that rested against the Hokage’s thigh. She stared in both jealousy and desire, hating that it was bigger than her own but craving knowing how it would feel to have inside of her.

Though, that wasn’t something she could do when Tsunade was asleep. Especially with Tsunade being drunk and passed out on the bed in front of her. Sakura’s heart pounded in her chest as she took her first step away from the hotel door, her eyes refusing to leave the Hokage’s body. “Why must you be so gorgeous, Lady Tsunade? It’s not fair…”

Of course, with Tsunade taking over the entirety of the bed, Sakura had little place to position herself other than in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from where she was. Her steps were slow and as silent as she could make them since she didn’t want to wake the Hokage. But that didn’t stop the young kunoichi from growing more and more aroused by the second as she took another glance at Tsunade. That gorgeous body, massive breasts, equally large cock, plump lips, and a personality that Sakura fell in love with time and time again during their time training. All of it made Sakura’s cock strain against her shorts as she admired her mentor’s body from afar.

It only took a moment for Sakura to pick her rear end up off of the chair she was in, sliding her shorts down to her knees and immediately wrapping her hand around her aching shaft. In the back of her mind, she hated that the woman she admired and cherished so much had an incredible body like that with a cock to match it all. It made her furiously jealous inside, but she didn’t say a word as she casually stroked her shaft. If Tsunade was going to be selfish and steal the entire bed while drunk, Sakura was going to relieve a bit of the stress that built up throughout the day. She had earned it after watching her mentor get more and more drunk as the day progressed, didn’t she? Sakura sure thought so. That became clear when a blissful breath escaped her, the first true sign of pleasure filling her body.

Deep down, she knew that she shouldn’t be doing this. It was definitely wrong and twisted to masturbate to the beautiful Hokage that was passed out drunk in front of her. But Sakura didn’t know if she should care with just how jealous and turned on she was. The sight of Tsunade’s body the way it was would arouse anyone who saw it this way. The young kunoichi just knew that she was lucky enough to be the only one in the room with her. Allowing her to please herself to the sight while her mentor slept.

The longer she stared at Tsunade’s body, the more she wanted to know how it felt to have a body like that. Maybe not breasts that large, but a body that clearly had everything a man -or woman in her case- could want and then some. Sakura’s teeth caught her lower lip as she tried to control herself and keep herself quiet. But that got harder and harder by the second as she masturbated right in the open.

Jealousy and arousal flared in her mind and body. The sight of Tsunade’s cock hardening in front of her, likely due to some sexual and drunken dream that she was having, only excited Sakura a little bit more while tipping her jealousy over the edge. She knew that her own dick was nothing to scoff at, but it was almost dwarfed in size compared to the Hokage’s. However, that jealousy didn’t cause her to get angry at the woman, but instead wish that she could be more like her.

A sharp and breathless sound left Sakura as she watched Tsunade suddenly turn onto her side. The Hokage had a gentle but aroused smile on her sweet lips. One that made the young kunoichi with she could know how those lips felt against her own. Of course, it didn’t stop her from stroking her aching member while keeping her eyes locked on her crush. Every stroke she made was another that made her wish she was brave enough to reach out and grab Tsunade’s plump breasts. Or tease her massive cock with her fingers. Or even just kiss the woman like she wanted to do on a daily basis.

But none of it came true as Sakura leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, almost inaudible moans leaving her. Tsunade truly was a beauty beyond any other in her eyes. And she couldn’t help but see that even more as the Hokage shifted once again in her sleep, causing her robe to tug over her shoulders and almost look like she was purposefully trying to strip in her sleep.

“Even when she’s asleep, she’s alluring and knows how to use her body…” The grumble that left Sakura was one that she couldn’t hear over the sound of her own blissful moans, unsure if she actually spoke out loud or just thought it to herself. But it didn’t matter much as she pushed herself closer and closer to her orgasm. She slowly pulled her top over her perky breasts, gasping in glee as the dropped back down against her body. Her free hand immediately latched onto her left breast, squeezing and kneading the soft mound while wondering just how Tsunade’s would feel in her hands.

Her heart burned with envy and desire no matter what thought crossed her mind. Even as she pushed herself closer and closer to her climax, knowing that she was only moments away from blowing her load all of the floor and her hand, Sakura couldn’t help but feel jealous of Tsunade’s body and desire the knowledge and confidence that must come with it. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she pinched her own nipple, mixing just a little bit of pain in with the pleasure that she was feeling. She was going to cum, but she didn’t know if she should cum all over Tsunade’s face like her lust demanded she do. Or if she should cum in her hand and wash it off to avoid getting caught. Or if she should just risk things and cum right where she was sitting and see what would happen.

Unfortunately, neither would happen as Tsunade’s beautiful eyes quickly shot open and she caught Sakura with her dick in her hand. A shrill, almost scream left the young kunoichi when she realized she was caught. Shirt pulled over her breasts, cock in her hand, her eyes locked on her mentor’s body, and her shorts pulled down to her knees. The only thing that would make this more embarrassing for Sakura would be if she was caught actually cumming like she was close to doing. Though, the embarrassment that was clear on her face didn’t seem to stop the Hokage from quickly sitting up and making her way to the edge of the bed.  
  
“You were about to cum, weren’t you, Sakura?~” That illustriously seductive voice that Tsunade always had when dealing with men in meetings came into play, making Sakura’s cheeks heat up and match the color of her hair once again. “And here I thought I taught you how to be proper when it came to seeking pleasure.” Tsunade placed her feet on the floor and allowed her robe to fully slip from her body, piling on the floor as she took her first step from the bed. In what felt like an instant, she stood in front of her pupil with a sultry look in her eyes and a hungry smile on her lips. “Always ask for what you want. You just might get it.~”   
  
The fact that she was now fully naked in front of the young woman she had been training for the past year had no effect on Tsunade as she gazed into Sakura’s eyes. She quickly grabbed her pupil’s wrist and refused to allow her to keep stroking her cock, purposefully stopping her from reaching her orgasm in just another few seconds. “Since you decided to do something so unsightly, I think you should hold off on masturbating for now, Sakura. Don’t you?~” Tsunade didn’t hesitate to bring her fingers to Sakura’s lips to keep her from talking, enjoying the embarrassed and slightly fearful look that she wore.

It didn’t take long for Tsunade to slowly drag her finger along Sakura’s lips before pulling her hand down to her breasts, giving her nipple a quick flick. “How about you just sit back and let me suck your cock if you’re so eager to get off while looking at me?”  
  
Everything that just happened after Tsunade opened her eyes still processed in Sakura’s mind. Not only did she get caught masturbating, but she was now staring at the completely naked beauty in front of her, who offered to suck her cock without any complaints whatsoever. She couldn’t even smell alcohol on the Hokage’s breath anymore as she spoke. But there just wasn’t an answer in Sakura’s mind about this. Not until Tsunade dropped to her knees between her legs and didn’t give her a chance to answer.

“In fact, I think you should just stay put, Sakura. Allow your mentor to relieve a bit of stress that you’ve clearly built up.” With her face now inches away from her pupil’s shaft, Tsunade finally got a good look at the size that Sakura had. It wasn’t anything small and would likely fit snugly between her breasts, but wasn’t anything compared to her monster of a cock. Her eyes slowly traveled upward along Sakura’s body until she was looking into her eyes. “It’s not nearly as big as I thought it would be… For a woman with your body, I imagined you’d be nearly as big as I am.~”

Of course, Tsunade was quick to place an adoring kiss onto the head of Sakura’s shaft. “Though, I doubt anyone could be nearly as well endowed as I am.” There was a bit of a playful cockiness to her voice as she took just the head of her pupil’s shaft past her lips, loving the way she cooed and moaned to the simplest of touches. She hadn’t even taken in more than an inch or two and the Hokage allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she sat still, drooling onto the throbbing and likely aching member.

After a tasteful moment, Tsunade pulled her lips off of Sakura’s shaft with a playful pop and looked the young kunoichi in the eyes. “You’ll get there one day, though. And when that day comes, I want to see just what you can do with a cock that big.~” There wasn’t any hesitation as Tsunade dragged her tongue along every inch that she could of her pupil’s cock, making sure that the saliva she drooled onto it properly coated the member that simply begged for her attention. She didn’t know if she was still slightly drunk from her day or if she genuinely wanted to do this. But as a surprisingly sweet taste covered her tongue, she couldn’t think of a reason to avoid doing it.

Still trying to figure out just what was happening with how quickly Lady Tsunade moved, Sakura could only gasp and writhe in her seat when her crush started to admire her cock with little playful kisses. All of it seemed to catch up to her after another moment of watching her mentor take her aching member into her mouth, those soft lips feeling wonderful wrapped around her shaft. However, the harsh feeling of two fingers wrapping around the base of her shaft prevented Sakura from cumming like she wanted to with all the pleasure coursing through her. “L-Lady Tsunade… W-What are you doing? I thought you were going to-”  
  
Sakura was quickly cut off by the feeling of those fingers tightening even more around the base of her cock. The pain wasn’t anything that she couldn’t stand, but it was enough to keep her from cumming still. However, it was clear that Tsunade wanted her to stay quiet and enjoy what she was doing. Even if there wasn’t any words said after that second squeeze, the look in the Hokage’s eyes was clear. It was the same gaze that Sakura had seen dozens of times now during their training. A look that clearly said “Shut up and listen to me. It’s for the better.”

Worried about just what was going to happen to her for a moment, Sakura swallowed her pride but nodded her head, giving Tsunade all the permission she needed to do what she wanted. Right at that moment, she felt the Hokage’s surprisingly soft tongue press against the underside of her shaft, dragging upward along to the slit of her cock before wrapping around the sides. Every single movement that Tsunade made caused a low and wanting moan to leave Sakura as she was treated to a skill that she didn’t expect her mentor to have.  
  


Of course, just because she was tending to her student didn’t mean Tsunade couldn’t bring herself pleasure as well. Her free hand latched onto one of her breasts, squeezing the soft mound and bringing sparks of bliss and lust into her system. A muffled and excited moan left her throat as she closed her eyes and started to bob her head up and down Sakura’s shaft. Her slender fingers sank into the soft skin of her plump breast, causing quiet moans to rumble in her throat and vibrate Sakura’s shaft against her tongue. But she didn’t pull away from the throbbing and clearly aching member.

Instead, Tsunade brought her hand to her own hardened shaft and started to slowly stroke it. She happily ignored her large breasts in order to stroke her shaft at the same pace she bobbed her head along Sakura’s. It was a treasure to hear her young student moan and groan with every move she made. From the way she moved her tongue around the throbbing member in her mouth to the way her soft lips pressed against the base of the shaft to the way she happily licked up every drop of precum that spilled onto her tongue. All of it made Tsunade’s heart race and her cock feel the hardest it’s ever been in her hand.

With all the pleasure that ran through her but her orgasm being denied, Sakura was starting to feel the desire to cum die down inside of her. Not because she didn’t want to blow her load down Tsunade’s throat, but because her mentor was bringing her to new heights of pleasure that she hadn’t felt in the past. It was enough that every time the Hokage’s soft lips pressed against the lowest part of her shaft that it could, she wanted to beg for more. But instead of saying begging with the same sense of urgency and need that she felt, the young kunoichi simply gazed into her mentor’s eyes, loving the way they gazed back when they opened. “L-Lady Tsunade…”

Neither of the women broke their eye contact with the other as Tsunade continued to please them both, her skillful tongue and hand tending to both of their cocks at the same time. Something that the Hokage was internally surprised that she could do while being as drunk as she was. Of course, it didn’t stop her as she pressed her tongue against the underside of Sakura’s shaft and slowly pulled herself back to the tip, allowing it to slide out of her mouth while keeping her tongue pressed against it for just a moment. “Do you think you’ll cum yet, Sakura? I’m going to need you to hold back for as long as you can.”

Sakura didn’t know. She had no idea if she would be able to hold back her orgasm with just how wonderful Tsunade felt pleasing her. Even if all she got was more oral service, it was bound to push her over the edge sooner rather than later. The young kunoichi brought her hand to her lips and gently nodded her head, keeping herself quiet to try and gather herself. If her mentor, the woman she admired more than anyone in the world, and the woman she wanted to be with more than anyone else, asked her to hold back on cumming, then Sakura was going to do her best to avoid cumming. Her lips curled into a loving and excited smile as Tsunade got up from her spot between her legs and crawled into her lap instead. “What are you going to do…?”  
  
“Well… While a dick like yours isn’t anywhere near as large as mine is, a dick like yours still deserves to be buried inside of someone’s pussy. And I don’t see any other horny blondes with big tits in here, do you?~” The look of joy that Tsunade wore as she kept her fingers wrapped around the base of Sakura’s cock was one that showed just how happy she was to be doing this. Whether she remembered this happened or not when the morning came around would be another story entirely. Though, her body wasn’t likely to forget what a cock as big as Sakura’s would feel like. Especially as she cautiously lowered herself onto it and allowed inch after inch of the throbbing and pulsing member to stretch her inner walls just a little bit.

“If I let do, are you going to cum right away?”  
  
It was a question asked in a stern tone that made Sakura stop for just a moment and think about if she would actually cum and disappoint the woman she wanted to be with. Tsunade’s pussy felt like perfection wrapped around her cock with those slick walls clinging to her shaft, but the urge to cum wasn’t there despite the intense pleasure that she felt. Shaking her head, Sakura was amazed to feel Tsunade’s arms snaking around her neck for just a moment. Just long enough for the Hokage to interlock her fingers behind her head and gaze into the young kunoichi’s eyes. Just long enough for her to realize what was happening before her lips were captured in a surprisingly gentle display of affection.

Tsunade knew that even kissing her pupil was something that she couldn’t let happen no matter what. But she had already broken that by such a degree with her blowjob from a moment ago that a simple kiss wouldn’t ruin things any further. It certainly helped that she could feel Sakura kissing her back and returning the affection without any hesitation. There was no reason to worry about their bond breaking or their master/student relationship falling apart due to lust when it was something they felt during their training anyway.

The Hokage didn’t hesitate to start rocking her hips at an incredible pace. There was no reason to when her own cock nearly reached the underside of her precious pupil’s breasts in the position that she was in. Bringing her own shaft as much pleasure as she could while allowing Sakura to use her pussy for all the bliss that she could was exactly how Tsunade wanted to spend her night. Especially when the young kunoichi quickly started to match her pace and thrust upward into her. “That’s the way, Sakura… Fuck me… Fuck me and cum inside of me. Just like you’ve always wanted to.~”

The words that Tsunade whispered against her lips made a tinge of excitement and arousal travel along Sakura’s spine, making her moan against her mentor’s lips and nod her head ever so slightly. She didn’t want the kiss to end. She didn’t want their affection to be broken. But she knew that she wasn’t in control here. Not with how eager or excited the Hokage seemed to be as she rocked her hips back and forth in her lap. “Thank you, Tsunade…” A blissful gasp erupted from Sakura’s lips as she felt Tsunade’s lips press against her neck, teasing her in the moment and treating her pleasure like a toy. Something that the kunoichi didn’t realize she enjoyed so much.

Of course, with that wonderful pussy rocking back and forth in her lap, Sakura could feel her orgasm approaching faster and faster by the second. It felt incredible. Tsunade fucking herself atop the young kunoichi’s cock while her own rubbed against said kunoichi’s stomach and threatened to prod against the underside of her breasts with each rock of her hips. The way the Hokage’s lips continually peppered kisses against her neck in a way to tease Sakura and make her crave more. And the way that Sakura hadn’t cum since she started masturbating while Tsunade was asleep.

All of it culminated into the orgasm that suddenly rushed through her and made her scream against Tsunade’s lips while she pulled the Hokage into a lustful and loving kiss. One that showed just how needy and excited she was while pumping rope after rope of cum into that tight pussy. One that painted the beautiful blonde’s inner walls white after stuffing her womb full of the thick spunk that flowed from Sakura’s shaft. And one that left the young kunoichi’s head spinning as she did what she had been hoping to do since first developing her crush on Tsunade.

Of course, Sakura wasn’t the only one to reach her peak in that moment. Tsunade came as well with the same intensity and desire to fill her pupil that her pupil felt for her. But she didn’t get the chance to fill the young kunoichi as she came, her position forbidding it. Though, that didn’t stop her see from splattering against the underside of those modest but perky breasts, coating them in her semen and even having a strand or two reach Sakura’s chin and splash against it as well. Instead, Tsunade was far too focused on the passionate kiss that she and her student shared while they came together. Something that both of them had been wanting to do for ages without telling the other.

However, the moment that Tsunade pulled her lips away from Sakura’s and gazed into her young pupil's eyes, a blissful giggle escaped her. “I didn’t think you’d fill me with this much cum, Sakura… Have you been wanting to do this for awhile now and just not telling me?~” The Hokage didn’t even try to stop the giggles that flowed from her as she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth again, teasing the cock that just filled her and made her cum. “What do you say I return the favor and fill you?”  
  
Sakura didn’t get a chance to respond before she watched her mentor climb out of her lap and grab onto her wrist, unable to form a word that expressed her surprise when she was suddenly pulled out of the chair and bent over the bed she was supposed to sleep on tonight. It all happened so suddenly that the first thought to come to the kunoichi's mind was the fact that Tsunade still had so much strength in her after everything that had just happened.

Of course, Sakura didn’t dare complain as she felt the Hokage’s surprisingly firm hands grab onto her hips, keeping her in place with very little effort. She had never had anything more than a toy inside of her pussy and it was simply dwarfed in size when compared to Tsunade’s massive member that prodded teasingly against her asshole. “I-It’s my first time… Please be gentle…” She didn’t know for sure if the words would reach her mentor’s ears before she got fucked, but the fact that she was worried about the pain it would bring her was just a testament to just how strong she thought Tsunade really was.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sakura. You’ll be loving it soon enough. It always hurts a bit the first time around, but it always feels good by the end.” The Hokage smiled to herself as she ran a hand along her student’s spine, teasing her skin with her fingernails. She happily pressed the head of her shaft against the tiny pussy that was bound to take her shaft any moment now. Tsunade had faith that Sakura would make it out of this with little worry. She was a tough girl, after all. But part of her was concerned about any soreness that her pupil would feel when she was done. “Trust me… Just bear with it for a little bit.”

The entire world around her stopped for just a moment. Just long enough for Sakura to think about how badly this might hurt before it felt good. About how sore she might be when Tsunade was done. About how much she had wished she could’ve prepared her pussy for her mentor’s shaft ahead of time. Even if they were quick and rapid thoughts filling her mind, Sakura didn’t complain as the world around her started to move once again, allowing the first few inches of Tsunade’s shaft to push into her virgin cunt. There was no scream of pain or pleasure filling the room, no loud groan that sounded like a struggle, and no creaking coming from the bed.

The only sound to fill the room was the sound of Tsunade slapping Sakura’s ass with her hand as she listened to her pupil whimper beneath her. She was testing the young kunoichi to see how much pain she could handle before getting serious. With one hand on the young girl’s back and the other wrapped around the base of her shaft, the Hokage pulled her hips back just enough to slap it against the plump rear end that hung in the air in front of her. “If a few inches is enough to make you whimper like this… A sound I haven’t heard since you started your training… Then bite the pillow and grit your teeth. It’s about to get a lot worse.~”  
  
Sakura’s eyes widened at what sounded like a threat to her body, but she did exactly as she was told. Biting the pillow and gritting her teeth just in time to avoid screaming out in pain as the massive cock that Tsunade possessed plunged fully into her cunt. Not only did it far exceed the first few inches that felt like it filled her a moment ago, but it reached the entrance to her womb before the Hokage’s hips met her plump rear end. Fear and lust filled Sakura in spades as her mentor quickly and recklessly started to thrust into her with little regard for how her body was going to hold up.   
  
However, there was very little pain after the initial thrust. It was quickly out shadowed by the pleasure that coursed through her. It was still there, and growing with each and every thrust that befell her previously-virgin pussy, but it mixed in with the pleasure and enhanced what Sakura felt more and more by the second. Despite the fact that her teeth clung to the pillow hard enough to rip holes in the case, her body was rapidly starting to enjoy the feeling of pain-filled pleasure that Tsunade brought her. Even if her own cock slapped against the side of the bed with each thrust, making her lower half tingle and her legs feel like they were going to collapse under her, the pleasure that she was feeling made every second of this worth it.   
  
Of course, Tsunade quickly brought one of her hands to her own breasts as she fucked her student from behind. She was still drunk enough to not worry about how Sakura was going to feel afterward anymore. Not when she heard what sounded like muffled moans slipping between her teeth and muffling against the pillow she was biting on. Though, it didn’t exactly matter to her as the slick inner walls that clung to her shaft brought her far more satisfaction than the silky smooth skin she was grinding against just a few minutes ago.

Tsunade heard each and every little satisfying whimper that left Sakura now that the initial pain of being filled and having her virginity stolen from her faded away. It was a wonderful sound as the young kunoichi let go of the pillow and allowed her moans to roam free into the room around them. Simply put, it was the thorough, blissful enjoyment of being filled with a big dick that Tsunade knew very well.

On the other hand, Sakura didn’t hesitate to grab onto the pillow she was just biting on and bring it to her breasts, softening just how much they squished against the bed with how hard her mentor thrusted into her. There wasn’t a single reason to complain in her mind anymore as the pain she felt mixed perfectly with the pleasure every time that massive member hammered against the entrance to her womb. All she could do was succumb to the bliss and ecstasy that coursed through her from the rough pounding that she was taking, quickly realizing what she had been missing out on over the years and loving the fact that Tsunade was so willing to bend her over while drunk. Maybe, just maybe, she would have to let the Hokage drink more often if this is what it would lead to.  
  
“You want to be filled, Sakura? I think it’s about time I return the favor.~” Tsunade didn’t give her pupil a chance to answer her before grabbing onto both of her hips and slamming herself as deep as she could into her student. Of course, she didn’t think that the head of her shaft would force its way into Sakura’s womb before she came, loving the feeling of reaching just a bit deeper into the young kunoichi before filling her.

Moaning and writhing on the bed underneath the woman that was fucking her, Sakura felt the heat of each and every rope of cum pumping into her womb and filling her up with ease. Even as it filled her womb to the limit of what it could handle and poured out into her pussy, she could feel the gooey spunk sticking to her inner walls and making her own orgasm rush through her body. There was no attempt to hide the pleasure she was feeling as she pressed her cheek into the bedsheets and screamed out in pure bliss, cumming all over the side of the bed and on the floor between her feet. However, there was the slightest amount of shame in her heart as she realized that her second load was nothing compared to what Tsunade had just pumped into her before the woman slowly and teasingly pulled her throbbing shaft out of Sakura’s previously virgin cunt.  
  
“I’ll have to introduce you to anal later, Sakura… Be sure to meet me in my office tomorrow afternoon after you get a bit of rest. It’ll be a long night making sure you understand just how good anal can feel.~” As she spoke, Tsunade slapped her aching and pulsing shaft down against Sakura’s plump rear end a few more times, earning a small yelp from the young kunoichi each time. Her lips curled into a slightly delusional smile as she immediately crawled into bed and closed her eyes, uncaring about the fact that her student was still hanging onto the bed and nearly falling off of it as the afterglow of her orgasm coursed through her. However, just because her eyes were closed didn’t mean that Tsunade was fully asleep. She grumbled something to herself as her eyes were closed, knowing full well that Sakura would be able to hear her.

She didn’t know just what her mentor had said to her, but the sound of the Hokage’s muffled but beautiful voice gave Sakura all the strength she needed to climb into the bed next to her and take her portion of it. There was no intention to cuddle up with Tsunade for the night or snuggle her way into her dreams. But that didn’t stop Sakura from getting another glance at the woman’s magnificent body, causing her cock to ache and harden once again.

Sakura groaned under her breath as she slowly brought her hand to her shaft and started to slowly stroke the member once again. She didn’t care if she would cum before she fell asleep or if she’d fall asleep with her member in her hand. With Tsunade turned onto her side, the young kunoichi was forced to feel that still hard and throbbing member pressing against her back as she looked to the chair she was in just a short bit ago. Not only was she now filled with enough cum that it slowly dripped out of her and onto her thighs, but it felt like her pussy would never take the shape of another cock, forever molded into Tsunade’s shape.

Now that both of the women were in bed, Sakura was confident enough that she wouldn’t get caught masturbating that she steadily increased the pace of her strokes. However, she was quickly denied that satisfaction when Tsunade’s arm suddenly wrapped around her body and yanked her in close.  
  
“Not when I’m right here…”

The words were quiet enough to just barely register in Sakura’s mind as Tsunade’s hand ended up on her cock right away. Deep down, she was unsure if that meant her mentor was awake and just pretending to be asleep or if she was actually asleep and just mumbling while shew as passed out. The young kunoichi didn’t know what to do as those slender fingers wrapped around her shaft and those incredibly large breasts pressed against her back. There was nothing she could do. Move too much and it’s wake Tsunade up. Move the Hokage’s hand and it’d make her angry in her sleep. Allow her mentor to make her cum in her sleep and she’d feel shame for the next week.

Sakura was stuck where she was, but as she felt Tsunade’s other hand twitch underneath her, it caused her to arch her body just enough to give that hand a bit of room to move. Unfortunately, it moved right to her breast and grabbed a firm hold of the soft and perky mound, causing the young kunoichi to moan out and try to cover her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she realized that, even if Tsunade was indeed asleep, the woman was still actively trying to get her off and make her feel good.

Was it because Tsunade felt bad about any pain that Sakura felt while getting fucked? Was it simply because the Hokage was too drunk to care about what she did in her sleep? Or was Sakura already passed out and just dreaming something that she shouldn’t?

Only one of those options were eliminated from her mind the moment after they flashed through her mind. And that was being asleep because her pussy still ached and her rear end still burned from the harsh slaps from a moment ago. Sakura bit her lower lip as she felt Tsunade’s hand start to slowly travel along her shaft, stroking her throbbing member to push her to yet another orgasm. “T-Tsunade….”

Luckily, Tsunade hadn’t fully fallen asleep yet. She was just awake enough to know that she could hear Sakura moaning as quietly as she could next to her. The world around her was already back and the majority of her senses shut down for her to be able to fall asleep. Though, the sound still lingered for just a little bit longer. Long enough for her to hear a slight bit of pain in her pupil’s voice just as she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Just as Tsunade fully fell asleep behind her, fully unaware that she was even partially awake, Sakura felt the smallest amount of healing chakra flowing into her crotch. It only lasted for a moment. Long enough for her to realize what had happened. But once that moment was over, Tsunade’s touch accelerated the arousal that coursed through Sakura, making her want to cum another three times before falling asleep.

Unfortunately, Sakura knew that she didn’t have the energy to last that long. Especially as her eyes started to flutter shut while pleasure sparked through her system. With Tsunade’s hands on her breast and her cock, she was either going to cum before she fell asleep or she was going to cum in her sleep. Either option seemed fine as long as it was Tsunade doing it. At least, that’s what Sakura told herself while feeling her member throb and pulse like it was about to erupt all over her mentor’s hand. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to stay awake and go for another few rounds before she went to sleep. There were no meetings that they had to go to tomorrow. She just needed to get to the Hokage’s office to be taught about anal.


End file.
